Love the way You Lie
by Vamp213
Summary: SONGFIC ; Damon wants the Best for Bonnie but what if he thinks he's not good enough for her ...


_**An: Hey fellow Bamon Fans :) I've decided to write a Bamon One-shot Song-fic To the song Love the way you lie by Emienm ft Rihanna. Anyways i hope you like it Please comment and tell me what you thought you'll get virtual cookies *tempts tempts * LMFAO R&R Enjoy !**_

_***btw this story can also be found on LiveJournal Where im known as Bamon_fan **_

_**Summary: Damon wants the best for bonnie but what if he thinks he's not good enough for her ...**_

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own the Vampire Diaries Or the song Love the way you lie

**Damon's Pov  
**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's alright because i like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But thats alright because i love the way you lie  
i love the way you lie..._

_That's exactly what she's doing ... standing _there watching me with a hurt expression written all over her face. Tears are filling her eyes threatning to fall any minute now. It breaks my heart to know im the cause for them and I hate myself for doing this to her but in my heart im doing what's right..  
She's Beautiful , sweet and caring. She deserves the best , she can do better than me ... im not good enough for her.

_I cant telll you what it really is i can only tell you what it feels like_  
_and right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe,  
i cant breathe but i still fight while i can fight aslong as th wrong feels right._

Tears are now spilling down her face i reached over to wipe them away but she quickly rejected my hand.

" Why ?" Bonnie said

" I cant bonnie you just wouldn't understand" damon repiled

" Then explain it to me damon ? you know you can tell me anything" bonnie said softly

" It's not you it's me "

Bonnie's face changed instantly as damon's word repeated in her mind like a broken record.

" Seriously Damon ! thats all you can say .. Geez right now i cant STAND you!" Bonnie yelled.

_It's like im in flight  
high off love drunk off the hate  
it's like im huffing paint and i love it the more that i suffer  
i sufficate and right before im about to drown she resusicates me  
she fucking hates me and i love  
wait where you going im leaving you no you anit  
come back were running right back here we go again_,  
_cause when its going good its going great im superman with the  
wind on his back she's lois lane._Good she hates me it's better that way

" Little Witch Im sorry " damon breathed

" You're sorry ! Damon Just Please -"

Before she could finish her sentence her phone started ringing she checked her caller id and answered it maybe it was elena ?

" Hello?" she simply said

" Hey Bonnie whats up ?" Said the person on the other end

" Hey Ty oh nothing much " she lied " How are yo-"

Rage went through damon once he found out it was tyler who was calling bonnie HIS bonnie. He grabbed her phone and flung it against her wall.

" WHAT THE HELL DAMON !" Bonnie sheriked considering that was her new iphone

" im sorry "

was all he said before he turned around and started to fade into the darkness.

_But when its Bad its awful I never felt so ashamed  
I Snap who's that dude i dont even know his name  
i layed hands on her i'll never stoop so low again  
guess i dont know my own strength..._

" Damon Wait !" Bonnie called after him running to his side " I know what your doing"

" No you dont " Damon said harshly

" Yes i do , Damon you are good enough for me no better ! dont ever think otherwise" she said in a calm tone

Damon snaked his arms around bonnie's waist capturing her lips with his own. Bonnie soon lost herself in the kiss returning back all the love , confusion and passion she felt towards him. Bonnie's hands found there way around damons neck so she could be closer to him.

Her fingers were playing in his Silky Dark locks as the two were kissing intensly.

She slowly pulled back because of the lack of air just looking at him.

" I love you " Damon said out of breath pulling bonnie closer to him

" I love you too " Bonnie smiled " and i love the way you lie"

Damon smirked Bringing bonnie back into another long passionate kiss.

The End

_**AN: Well i hope you enjoyed it sorry if it was suckkish i kinda rushed it but tell me what you thought your comments would be much appericated. I do plan on writing more bamon stories maybe even a little Steffonie i dont know what it is about those two but there really adorable anyways Comment and tell me what you thought thank you so much for reading :)**_

_**Have a kickass summer  
Swim , chill at the beach , soak up the sun :) Make it one to remember **_

_**Thanks Again And God bless :)**_

_**- Vamp213 (L) **_


End file.
